


Hot Blond

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (he fucking loves it), Date Night, Jack is a dork who is in love, M/M, They're cute, pov the bartender, trophy husband jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Based off a tweet that reads: 'today at work a guy said 'is it okay if I wait at the bar for a hot blonde to walk in?' and I said sure and laughed like he was joking, then a blonde actually walks in and he winks at me, intrduces himself o her and she rolls her eyes and kissed him. it was his wife and it made my day'So, like, it's that but it's Jack and Bitty and Bitty is famous and the bartender? Shook.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 16
Kudos: 261





	Hot Blond

The first thing that crossed Chelsea’s mind when her newest patron sat down at the bar was that he was attractive. Maybe that was putting it mildly. That man was jawdropping, stunning. Surely when people said ‘tall, dark and handsome’, they meant him. With a jawline that could cut glass and piercing blue eyes, he could have had any woman that he wanted. Or man. She didn’t judge. 

He ordered a drink, just a soda ‘to start’ he’d explained, not that she needed him too. He was just a little awkward, he didn’t stumble over his words or anything, and he looked sure of himself, but the way he spoke made her think he was uncomfortable. Maybe it was the public setting or having to order a drink on his own. Over the years Chelsea had seen many people struggle with placing an order, making this interaction a dime a dozen. 

The minutes ticked by. The man was really milking his soda… maybe he was waiting for someone? She wondered if he’d talk to her if she struck up a conversation. It was a Wednesday, their slowest night of the week, so in the fifteen minutes he’d been there she’d helped just one other customer. 

“So-” She started and he startled a little, fixing those eyes on her, “What’s your name.” 

She found out that it was Jack. The conversation was light and utterly meaningless. At least he was talking to her though, she wasn’t sure that he would and it made the usually slow minutes tick by just a little faster. 

“Chelsea,” He smiled a little. It was shy, but it was a little endearing, “Do you mind if I wait here until a hot blond walks in?” 

Now that took her a little by surprise. It was such a bold statement where everything else about him was so reserved, but it was funny. She chuckled, “Sure thing, Jack. I’m sure you could have your run of the place if you wanted.” 

Jack didn’t verbally respond, instead, he hummed into his soda, which was still only half drunk. 

It was another twenty minutes (by that time tall, dark and handsome had been there for an hour) before a hot blond did walk in. Only, it was a man. That didn’t seem to bother Jack at all, who, upon hearing the door open, turned towards it. His eyes lit up at the site of the newcomer, and he shifted enough to be able to wink at Chelsea. 

She rolled her eyes, only a little surprised that Jack was going after a man that was- wait. Oh fucking wait a second, that was _Eric Bittle_. As in celebrity baker Eric Bittle. For a moment, Chelsea’s mouth opened and shut, totally start struck, but then, _but then,_ he got closer, close enough for her to hear the following conversation between Jack, awkward, shy, and reserved Jack, and fucking Eric Bittle. 

“Hi-” Jack started, a huge dumb smile on his face, “I’m Jack Zimmermann. I couldn’t help but notice you when you walked in- could I buy you a drink?” 

Eric Bittle rolled his eyes, “You dork.” His voice was laced with fondness though, and he leaned forward to kiss Jack gently. 

_Wait a fucking second._

“I- I’m sorry- but I just- you’re Eric Bittle!” Chelsea said. She was starstruck, which really didn’t happen often. Not that famous people came into the bar on the regular, at the very least she never thought she’d be one of ‘those people’. 

Eric Bittle laughed, “I am! You must be the nice young woman Jack’s been textin’ me about. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He extended his hand, and in a daze, she shook it. 

“Wait, he’s been texting you? He said he was going to wait for a hot blond.” 

Jack, who had been largely ignored, blushed, “Bits was my hot blond.” 

“I hope he wasn’t causin’ trouble-” Eric Bittle glared fondly at Jack, who was sitting beside him, arm slung over the back of the stool Eric had perched himself in, “My husband is the most ridiculous man.” 

Husband. Oh shit. Now that Chelsea thought about it, Jack did look familiar. Familiar because he was on Eric Bittle’s arm at every red carpet event the celebrity baker attended. Well, fuck. Out of all the scenarios that had played out in her mind for today’s shift, this had not been one of them. After a moment to collect herself, she shook her head, “Oh, no, no trouble. He was fun to talk to.” Dusting herself of dirt that wasn’t really there, she cleared her throat, “Well, Mr. Bittle, you gonna let this man buy you a drink?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, this is my 60th published work and I wrote it in fucking 50 minutes. Who am I. What am I doing with my life.


End file.
